Josh's Poetry
by OfLoveAndLiterature
Summary: A poem a chapter. Just poetry I've written whilst growing up.
1. The Rising Of The Sun

The Rising Of The Sun

The dark, misty, engulfing night sky screams  
And through the cracks the sun beams.

The night sky wraths violently trying to escape the sturdy  
grip of the light,  
It draws its bloody sword and slashes out at the light and  
then erupts the fight.

The night rolls as the sun's vibrant colours stream through it with ease.  
The dark slashes, screams and roars before he reframes to plead.

The sun climbs up coiling through the sky, lacing blacks  
and blues with the reds and yellows.

The night whimpers swirling into the strong colours  
beginning to mellow.

The light covers the sky ecexuting the night's grime,  
The war is over the darknness is eliminated, 'I still have time...'


	2. The Warm and The Cold

**The Warm and The Cold**

Freezing dusk is closing  
Like a slow trap of steel  
On trees and roads and hills and all  
That can no longer feel

But the birds are in their cosy nest  
Like a conker in its spiky shell  
And the fish are in their icy sea  
Like some coins in a gold pot  
The dog is in its comfy bed  
Like a teddy in its old dusty box  
And the cows are in their smelly shed  
Like matches in a small box

Freezing dust has tightened  
Like a nut screwed tightened  
On the starry aeroplane  
Of the soaring night  
But the horse in its hay-filled stable  
Like an Eskimo it its warm tent  
The pig is in its muddy sty  
Like a sausage in a grill pan  
And the cat is with its wriggling mouse  
Like some balls of fluffy wool  
And the rabbit is in its wooden hutch  
Like a golf ball down a deep hole.


	3. Body and Soul

**Body And Soul**

The hills stretch to strike the sky  
And gash a hole through cloud,  
Which then bleeds to hilltop  
A white and smothering shroud.

Water gushes down grass limbs,  
Seeping from sky-grazed top,  
Oozing, trickling, dripping,  
Staining drop by drop.

These great towering mounds of earth,  
For kingship do they rise,  
To seize nature's unclaimed demesne,  
A kingdom in the skies.

But these hills themselves are ruled;  
What a futile throne!  
How mocking a height for mere semblance  
That cannot live alone.

The selves of real being lie far below:  
In holes that reflect the hill's awe,  
As personality's essense drains,  
To the watered valley floor.

Intricate exposure of being,  
These mirrors of life reveal all,  
Encapsculated emotion lies  
Deep within each pool.

So there forms the scene:  
Changing mound and hole,  
The body bleeds its lifeblood to  
The very Lakeland soul.


	4. The Lonely Miller

**The Lonely Miller**

The air is clear, the air is still,  
The wheel is turning at the old watermill,  
But nobody lives there, not anymore,  
Why it is empty no one is sure.

It is said that many winters ago,  
A man came walking over the snow,  
He stopped at the mill, begging shelter and food,  
But the miller said no, he was terribly rude.

So the mysterious man stayed out in the cold,  
But he was not very young and his chest wouldn't hold,  
Early next morning he collapsed to the ground  
And when the miller came out, a dead man he found.

The miller buried him in hills far away,  
He fought a battle to keep his conscience at bay,  
But it became too much, he had to give in,  
He couldn't forget his terrible sin.

The rest of his life was a time of despair,  
He stayed forever in his miserable lair,  
He died very young, nobody knew,  
Nobody cared, it's sad but it's true.

It is rumoured that now if you enter his home,  
You will find his ghost wandering, all alone,  
And the ghost of the man is supposedly still  
Walking and walking over the hill.


	5. Morning

**Morning**

Glowing golden ball of light  
Rising from the land of night  
Growing slowly, bit by bit  
'Til the whole wide world is lit

A flush, a rush, a burst of life  
Back to the realm of earthly strife  
No longer quiet land of Nod  
Back to the world of sky and sod

Lots of flitting to and fro  
Where've you come from? Where'll you go?  
Busy rushing here and there  
Birds on trees and birds in air

Happy working, happy play  
Rising in the light of day  
Working hard, as hard as can be  
Playing just as happily

Every morning, every year  
The joyous chorus you can hear  
'Hail the morning,' creatures say  
'Hail the start of this new day!'


	6. My War

**My War**

I can hear people screaming, I can see them cry,  
the noise is horrendous and the sirens never die.  
The heart pounding, sounds of gunshots outside,  
men and women all frightened and trying to hide.  
But I'm safe because I don't live there.

The report on the TV described the scene,  
a picture of a child in blood-soaked jeans.  
My mum said he was my age, which made me stop and think,  
this lost, dying boy made my heart sink.  
But I'm safe because I don't live there.

Today at school we did a project on the news,  
I chose to write about the boy and how he changed my views.  
I drew a picture of that boy with his bloodstained tears  
and I tried to imagine what it was like to live in such fear.  
But I still feel safe because I don't live there.

I never thought I'd see the day my father went to war,  
dressed up in his uniform, he stood there by the door.  
He said goodbye to everyone and held my mother's hand,  
he said he'd be back soon, then he left for another land.

There are flowers all around me while a mournful hymn is sung,  
my children stand beside me, whilst the church bells are rung.  
My mother, older now, still dressed in mourning black,  
she sings and cries tears, just like the lost boy in Iraq  
and as I hold my baby's hand and stroke her silky hair,  
I pray that she'll be safe, as she doesn't live there.


	7. Life

**Life**

I can't tell you how many times I've sat up at night crying;

Crying for my loneliness that never seems to sleep,

Crying for my family that doesn't want to believe,

that I truly am miserable, that I truly am weak.

I don't know what it is that makes me so afraid of love;

Could it be that I've been lied to nearly every time?

Or is that I'm not enough to make a women stay, to hold me

and to need me, to never walk astray?

So tell me, why is it my friendships crumble;

Is it because I can't seem to stare reality in the face?

Am I the one who's truly lost, and cannot find his place?

Because I never had the courage to stand up and say,

"I really do love you all, but I'm terrified of this place.

I do not want to die, I simply want to leave. How does

my smile have such power to deceive?"

I don't know how it is I let myself come so low;

I'm sorry for hating everything, and especially most of all,

Hating myself for feeling this way, so empty and so cold.

Maybe one day you'll realise all I wanted was to be told;

"I love you, and I need you. Please don't leave tonight.

We can make memories; I'll take you higher than flight.

Please don't leave I beg of you, I've loved you from the start,

but like you I'm cold and broken, and need a candle to my dark.

So baby, stay here with me, I promise we'll make it through,

I love you more than anything, and I believe in you."


	8. You Murdered My Heart

**You Murdered My Heart**

Your throat is burdened with the lies I cannot take;  
My lips are sealed with all your mistakes,  
You filled my veins with pure hate,  
There's nothing but sadness here.  
I'm not broken; I'm just not okay;  
I'm not hurt; I'm just not whole anymore.

I tossed all your memories into flames,  
I left you to rot, alone in your grave,  
Because you killed our love,  
Because you killed my future,  
You murdered my heart.

I'm not missing you, because you tore out my chest,  
You left me in shambles, alone in this house.  
I can't pay the rent, can't afford the heat,  
Now I sleep with the cold and loneliness I bare,  
And now I lay awake at night, and miss you there.

But I don't regret it, because you loved me so well,  
Yes we fought, yes we cried.  
But love, can't you recall all the lullabies I sang to you,  
When you slept,  
I remember them all too well;  
I hear them in my dreams.

I tossed all your things into flames,  
I left your picture to rot, alone in the grave,  
Because I killed our love,  
Because I killed my future,  
You murdered my heart.


	9. Happy

**Happy**

You bloomed my garden of wilting roses; with simply a touch.  
You calmed my angry oceans; with nothing more than a stare.  
You turned my bees into butterflies; with little more than a laugh.  
You lit my darkness with lights so bright; using nothing more than a smile.  
You kept me safe; with only the sound of your voice.  
You make me warm; using your fingertips, alone.  
You wake me in the morning; and it feels so good.  
You give me something to look forward too; and for that I can never thank you.  
You picked me up when I was weak; and now I'm stronger.  
You saved my skin; yours against mine feels so much better.  
You give me happiness; and it's something I'm going to cling to.  
You made me feel beautiful when I felt so hopeless; and that makes me happy,  
Truly Happy.


	10. Monsters

**Monsters**

It has claws used for holding, and manipulating.  
Eyes for sight; distant and near.  
It has a tail receding into its back, small and blunt.  
It has no scales, no fur, nor bumps upon its surface;  
only skin.  
Its teeth are sharp, and dull. For grinding and chewing,  
thought it rather use tools.  
It has no wings, no gills or talons.  
Only hatred, and love.  
The scariest weapon of all,  
belonging to the scariest of monsters.


End file.
